In general, a continuous variable valve timing apparatus is designed either to advance or retard the opening and closing times of intake and exhaust valves for improving an engine output and combustion stability.
Some continuous variable valve timing apparatus use oil supplied from an oil pump to a cylinder head through a cylinder block for lubricating slidable parts of an engine. The oil both activates the continuous variable valve-timing apparatus and lubricates intake and exhaust camshafts.